5 Conversaciones de Tony Stark en la Casa Blanca
by Cuits
Summary: Cinco Personas con las que Tony Stark mantuvo una Agradable Charla Cuando Fue de Fiesta a la Casa Blanca. Situado después de la primera película de Iron Man y después de la Séptima temporada del Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca. Tony/Pepper UST, Josh/Donna


A pesar de las miles de cientos de toneladas de papel escrito que a lo largo de los años se han ido escribiendo sobre su vida, obra y milagros pocos dirían que el gran Anthony Stark disfruta, de cuando en cuando ,y exceptuando a su asistente personal, su chófer y su enlace militar, con la compañía de otros seres humanos por el puro placer de compartir una conversación inteligente en agradable compañía y no para tratar de llevarse a quien sea a la cama, después de todo, Stark es un apellido que deja una gran carga sobre los hombros y tiene una escandalosa fama a la que hacer justicia, de modo que cuando la limusina se detiene lentamente en frente de las puertas de acceso que dan entrada al recinto de la Casa Blanca, deja escapar un profundo suspiro y ensaya su mejor mueca de aburrimiento absoluto solo para los fotógrafos que le esperan con avidez al otro lado de los cristales polarizados del coche.

-¿Cómo me ves?

Pepper levanta la mirada echándole un vistazo y guarda su teléfono en el pequeño bolso de fiesta que lleva en el regazo.

-Perfectamente molesto.

-Bien.

Antes de que pueda tirar de la manilla para abrir la puerta, una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago le deja clavado al asiento de cuero con una cierta, mínima, dificultad para respirar con normalidad que podría, o podría no ser a causa de los templados dedos de Pepper rozándole apenas la piel del cuello mientras le retoca eficientemente el nudo de la pajarita.

-Prométeme – dice mientras le fuerza a mirarla directamente a los ojos- que no vas a emborrachar a Josh o a convencer a Sam para hackear el control de sonido de la sala de prensa otra vez.

Las manos de ella permanecen en sus solapas apenas unos instantes más de lo que sólo los más estrictos dirían que es políticamente correcto y Tony respira, traga saliva y recupera su capacidad motriz y su cara de fastidio antes de abrir definitivamente la puerta del coche. Los flashes de los fotógrafos que gritan su nombre le aporrean la espalda mientras espera a que ella baje del coche con su vestido de seda verde con un escote lo suficientemente prominente para alimentar más de un pensamiento impuro durante una buena temporada; si algo le ha enseñado una vida llena de mujeres, limusinas y paparazzi profesionales es cómo bloquear con cierta efectividad lo que podría llegar a ser una foto indiscreta de una dama bajando de un coche. Si tan solo Lindsay Lohan o Paris Hilton hubiesen adquirido también ese conocimiento… o fuesen damas en absoluto.

Se identifican y pasan la verja exterioridad de seguridad antes de que se incline para responderle al oído- Puedes estar tranquila, Potts- dice mientras avanzan del brazo sobre la alfombra de terciopelo que guía su camino hacia la recepción- me conoces mejor que eso. Sabes que odio repetirme.

La Sala Este de la Casa Blanca es un complicado collage de vestidos de gala y pajaritas oscuras. Bonito, interesante,artístico. Y una completa pesadilla si lo que se pretende es atravesar la multitud con el noble objetivo de alcanzar el bar localizado, estratégicamente, en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

-Tienes que ir a saludar al Presidente Santos – se empeña en recordarle Pepper mientras Tony maniobra intentando hacerles paso sin demasiado éxito.

-Y lo haré, tan pronto como evite deshidrátame.

-El whisky no evita la deshidratación en absoluto.

-Dejaré que se le derrita el hielo

Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo en una sutil muestra de incredulidad que pasaría desapercibida a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuese un experto en la materia y se da media vuelta para saludar a alguien al que probablemente debería estar saludando él mismo, dejándole solo en su particular cruzada por la bebida.

Si es sincero tiene que admitir que no está demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de conocer al tal Santos, del que por otra parte, tampoco sabe demasiado excepto que Josh parece fascinado por él (y no es que esté ligeramente celoso, en absoluto) y que tiene que firmar unos importantes contratos con Industrias Stark que han estado dando vueltas de mesa en mesa durante ya algún tiempo.

Empuja, se aparta, rodea, y cuando consigue hacerse paso entre dos espectaculares rubias, no sin aprovechar la oportunidad para dejar posar su mano delicadamente en la cintura de una de ellas, como salido mágicamente de la nada y justo en frente de él, aparece el Presidente Bartlett cortándole el paso oportunamente.

Algo le dice que va a ser más difícil beber en esta fiesta que en lo más profundo del Gobi.

-¡Tony! Justo la persona a la que quería ver.

Sonríe aunque todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda se tensan en sincronizada sucesión, como si fuese un crío a punto de recibir una reprimenda por meter las manos en el tarro de las galletas.

-Eso… a decir verdad, me asusta un poco, Señor

Bartlett sonríe con cierta guasa burlona sin llegar a emitir una carcajada y sus músculos consiguen relajarse. Ligeramente – Es algo que siempre es agradable oír pero no hay motivo, hijo. –y mira a su alrededor como si buscase algo o a alguien antes de continuar- ¿Dónde está esa encantadora asistente tuya?

-Oh, estará por aquí, por algún lado. Haciendo las delicias de todo el mundo y evitando que gente muy importante se sienta ofendida por algo que yo haya hecho o dicho. Estoy prácticamente seguro.

Está completamente seguro.

El antiguo Presidente se acerca a él y le da un codazo con cierto aire conspiratorio que nunca augura nada bueno y baja la voz un par de decibelios para evitar oídos indiscretos– Deberías dejarte de milongas y hacer de ella una mujer honesta.

Está tan cerca que Tony tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarle. Siempre se olvida de lo bajo que es en realidad, de cómo su talla no se corresponde con el efecto de su presencia imponente que se expande e inunda la habitación donde quiera que esté.

-Dudo mucho que pudiese hacer a algo o alguien honesto, Señor, mucho menos a Pepper.

-Bueno, quizá ella podría hacer un hombre honesto de ti – sonríe y Tony evita decir en voz alta que se conformaría con una proposición deshonesta mientras Bartlett le aparta discretamente de la gente que se amontona a su alrededor- Escucha hijo, por divertido que sea, no tengo intención de aleccionarte, es más tan solo te buscaba para hacerte un par de preguntas técnicas.

-Eso… sí que me asusta, Señor.

-¿Planeas liberar al mercado el uso de tu generador de energía? Porque de ser así, hay un par de puntos que creo que habría que tener en cuenta, como la caída en la precia del petróleo que eso podría ocasionar y el colapso de la economía mundial subsiguiente- Los ojos del presidente se iluminan cuando habla apasionadamente de los vaivenes mercantiles, estadísticas de consumo y medidas fiscales y Tony escucha, colgado de cada una de sus palabras, pegado a la conversación por la fuerza de su entusiasmo más que por su interés personal en la materia.

Jed Bartlett no le recuerda a su padre a pesar de que hay algo profundamente paternal en sus modales de la vieja escuela, confortable. Todavía recuerda la primera vez que coincidió en un acto social con el Rey de Suecia y le habló de aquella recepción en la que su padre acababa de recibir el Premio Nobel de Física y Jed Bartlett el de Economía. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos podía parar de presumir de los logros matemáticos de sus respectivos primogénitos.

Quizás esa es la razón por la que no se le pasa por la cabeza de modo fugaz el interrumpirle, ni siquiera para ir a pedir una copa.

Cuando el Presidente por fin hace una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que Tony pueda decir dos palabras seguidas, enarca una ceja en un acto reflejo antes de continuar con la conversación – Veo que ha dedicado algún tiempo a pensar en el tema, Señor

Bartlett se encoge de hombros en un gesto evasivo – Nah. Es posible que un poco.

-Ya tiene escrito un informe al respecto, ¿verdad?

-¡No tenía otra opción! – Exclama con angustia fingida – La jubilación es dura para los hombres como nosotros, Tony. Abby quería que la ayudase a fabricar sidra ¡Sidra!

-Entiendo, particularmente prefiero consumir el alcohol a fabricarlo – dice señalando casualmente hacia el bar, tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez- Le comentaré sus preocupaciones al Comité y les recomendaré que le llamen para cualquier duda, si le parece bien, Señor.

-Sí, por favor. Cualquier cosa para evitar la fabricación de sidra.

Ambos sonríen y cuando la pausa se prolonga lo suficiente como para indicar que no queda nada más por discutir, Tony da un paso victorioso en dirección al bar, aunque antes de que pueda llegar a dar un segundo paso, el Presidente Bartlett le corta la huída de nuevo.

Está claro que tenía que haberse traído la petaca.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta – Mi nieto me pidió que le consiguiese un autógrafo- le ofrece su estilográfica y una pequeña libreta- si no es mucho inconveniente.

-En absoluto.

Coge la pluma y la libreta y piensa durante unos segundos en una dedicatoria suficientemente ingeniosa y prudentemente apropiada para un chaval de doce años.

-Le pregunté si no prefería el mío. Premio Nobel, Presidente de los Estados Unidos… Incluso gané un concurso de repostería una vez, pero te juro Tony que me miró como si estuviese completamente loco.

-Me temo que los concursos de repostería están dramáticamente subestimados.- le devuelve la estilográfica y el papel firmado tratando de disimular su divertimento sin demasiado éxito.

-Sí…-dice casi pensativo el Presidente Bartlett- al fin y al cabo tú tan solo inventas robots y vuelas.

-Los niños de hoy en día ya no saben lo que es guay

-Y tú que lo digas, hijo, y tú que lo digas.

No hay demasiadas personas que sean capaces de apreciar el delicado arte y el placer sereno que constituye un buen cigarro cubano fumado al aire libre, si además tuviesen que cumplir el requisito de estar invitados a esta recepción, Tony podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarían tres de modo que cuando Toby Ziegler abre las inmensas puertas de cristal y se adentra en la terraza dejando atrás el murmullo nervioso de la reunión, Stark no tiene ninguna duda sobre lo que tiene que hacer.

-Toby, amigo. Ven aquí y fúmate un cigarro conmigo.

Saca un puro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo deja apoyado en la barandilla mientras Toby se para a mitad camino y se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriendo nerviosamente, mirándole con dureza como si se estuviese plantando la manera más eficiente de hacerle dialécticamente papilla, en un gesto tan típicamente suyo que a Tony no le sorprende en absoluto.

-Tony Stark, justo la persona a la que estaba buscando.

-Esa parece ser la temática de la noche.

Se rasca la cabeza desviando la mirada y deja pasar el comentario.

El clima cálido de la ciudad y la brisa fresca que apenas sopla en la terraza es como una pequeña bendición de los dioses en contraste con la atmósfera cargada y sofocante del interior de la Sala Este. El ruido distante de la ciudad enmascara el sonido de los pasos de Toby cuando se acerca a él, coge el cigarro sin ninguna reverencia y inspira hondo

-Sí, bueno, a diferencia de la gran mayoría yo no tengo ningún interés en tus cacharros brillantes o quién es la última supuesta celebridad que te has llevado a la cama recientemente- corta las puntas del habano como un profesional y se lo lleva a la boca- Yo solo venía a poner en evidencia que eres rico, Tony.

-Eso he oído- contesta divertido.

Le ofrece fuego con su flamante encendedor de oro y ambos apoyan los antebrazos en la balaustrada admirando la ciudad de noche.

-Eres muy rico, asquerosamente rico. Tienes como veinte de los coches más caros del mundo, una colección de arte moderno realmente impresionante y cerca de cinco millones de personas trabajan directa o indirectamente para tu compañía.

Tony sonríe y exhala lentamente el humo de sus pulmones dejando que el sabor a tabaco tostado inunde su paladar y la bocanada se disuelva rápidamente en el aire.

-¿Me estás tirando los tejos, Toby? Porque no es que no me sienta halagado pero…

-¿No podrías, por el amor de Dios, contratar a un escritor de discursos medianamente decente?

Trata de no sonreír ante la más que evidente irritación de Toby pero lo cierto es que no puede evitar encontrar algo predeciblemente cómico en su indignación.

-Tengo una escritora de discursos medianamente decente.

-Habiendo visto tu más reciente rueda de prensa, permíteme que lo dude.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que el comunicado tenía cierta… - se calla por un segundo y busca la palabra perfecta que con toda seguridad hará saltar a Toby- poesía lírica.

Toby se ríe, con una risa incrédula de baja intensidad que se deshace en la noche, como el humo - ¿Estás tratando de provocarme un ataque al corazón deliberadamente?

El inconfundible sonido de las puertas de cristal abriéndose de nuevo hace que ambos se giren hacia la entrada a la terraza a tiempo de ver a Sam Seaborn tratando de escabullirse discretamente de la fiesta.

Respira hondo buscando el aire fresco del jardín, acalorado y ligeramente sonrojado, Sam sonríe y se acerca un par de pasos – Me alegro de encontraros, chicos- dice en tono aliviado- Christine Everhart no hace más que tratar de acosarme para que le consiga una entrevista exclusiva con el Presidente Santos. Y puede ser bastante… insistente.

Tony imagina por un momento a la agresiva periodista con sus persuasivas maneras instigando al pobre Sam con su cara de pánico y suelta una carcajada en voz alta que resuena en los rincones oscuros – sí, definitivamente puede ser bastante insistente.

Exhala otra nueva bocanada de humo, ignorando la mirada atenta de Sam y Toby y contempla la luces destellantes de Washington y la silueta de sus históricos edificios.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué estabais hablando?- pregunta Sam con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Tony piensa que su último discurso tenía cierta poesía lírica.

Tony continúa fumando como si el tema le fuese completamente ajeno y Toby continúa mirándole como si pudiese trepanarle el cráneo a fuerza de pura voluntad. Sam parpadea y da un paso atrás como si estuviese genuinamente asustado lo cual no deja de resultarle extrañamente enternecesor.

-De acueeeeeeeerdo. Ahora me voy a ir a buscar algún lugar seguro antes de que Tony, ya sabes, explote. Me han dicho que las manchas de sangre son muy difíciles de sacar del smoking.

Y con esas, las puertas de la terraza se abren y se cierran de nuevo haciendo que Sam desaparezca entre la multitud de invitados de gala dejándoles otra vez solos con sus cigarros y el aire libre y la noche.

-Está bien, Toby. Pepper es la que me escribe los discursos- explica Tony en tono conciliatorio – Conoces a Pepper, ¿verdad?

-Conozco a Pepper- Toby juega nerviosamente con su cigarro, probablemente para evitar tratar de estrangularle- Es inteligente, ingeniosa…

-… con unas piernas fantásticas…

-… y en absoluto ha escrito ese discurso ¿quieres saber cómo lo sé?

-No especialmente

-Porque el discurso era simple, aburrido, carecía completamente de cadencia, ritmo o tono adecuado y, en general, no se parecía en absoluto a nada que Pepper haya escrito con anterioridad porque, déjame decirte una cosa, Pepper no es una de los nuestros pero puede escribir y ¿"yo soy Iron Man"? bueno, eso simplemente fue…

-…¿brillante?- completa Tony.

… increíblemente estúpido.

-Sí – le concede – esa parece ser la opinión más generalizada.

Toby Ziegler le mira a los ojos con una calma casi impropia de él y Stark reconoce que es una persona mucho más paciente ahora de lo que él solía ser hace unos años, quizá a causa de todo el tema del juicio por traición y el indulto presidencial, quizá es a causa de ser padre de dos críos pequeños, en cualquiera de los casos no va a ser él el que le pregunte al respecto.

-Si yo fuese Pepper, te habría matado.

-Si tú fueses Pepper, yo mismo me habría matado hace algún tiempo.

-Touché

-Sí

Así que fuman silenciosamente y observan Washington de noche, dos de las pocas personas que son capaces de apreciar el delicado arte y el placer sereno que supone disfritar un buen cigarro cubano.

Apoyado en una pared, discretamente camuflado con la decoración y los invitados, y casi escondido detrás de una gran estatua de hielo, Tony siente un cosquilleo extraño sobre la piel que bien se podría deber a la ajena sensación de estar en un segundo plano. Bebe a sorbos de su vaso de licor mientras observa en silencio y detalladamente a las dos mujeres que charlan confidentes a unos metros de distancia de él.

Verde y rojo y azul y amarillo, el conjunto de colores complementarios son difíciles de obviar y su belleza combinada es todavía más difícil de ignorar. Ríen con un encanto hipnótico, se mueven con una feminidad elegante que le mantiene pegado al suelo y con la mirada atenta.

Cuando la pelirroja sonríe se le pierde el aire en los pulmones y cuando se gira y desaparece de escena sus pies se despegan y caminan con rumbo fijo hacia el punto exacto donde estaba ella antes, como atrapado por algún hechizo.

Vacía su vaso y lo deja apoyado en una mesa, sonríe por instinto y comienza a hablar a la espalda de la otra mujer –Ey ¿Cómo va todo, Rubita?

Donna se gira sobre sí misma, despacio, disimulando genuinamente bien su entretenimiento bajo una expresión distante y fría– Soy Jefa de Personal de la Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos y es de dominio público que convivo con el Jefe de Personal del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, lo cual, en términos generales, me convierten en una mujer lo bastante importante y relevante que cuanto menos, merece un respeto.

Tony afirma con la cabeza- Por supuesto, error mío- en su cara la perfecta expresión de seriedad interesada reservada para la prensa y los comités de junta- ¿Cómo va todo, Rubita Importante y Relevante?

Esta vez sí, cede y le concede una pequeña sonrisa –Todo va bastante bien, gracias.

-Bastante bien, desde luego. Estás fantástica – proclama echándole un vistazo descarado de arriba abajo. Lleva puesto un vestido azul de satén que le recuerda a otro vestido azul completamente diferente con la espalda abierta- Sabes, tú y yo haríamos una pareja realmente atractiva.

-Completamente cierto, una lástima que no salga con republicanos.

-Eso no es lo que he oído.

Esboza un fastidio y habla entre dientes- Josh es un bocazas.

-Y una nenaza bebiendo.

-Repítemelo una vez más, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenéis en común?

-El gusto por las mujeres hermosas y una sonrisa encantadora.

Sonríe su sonrisa de portada de revista para demostrarlo y con una mano en su cintura la aparta suavemente del camino de un camarero apresurado.

-Seguro.

-Además, no soy republicano- Donna levanta una ceja y le mira como si acabase de afirmar que la Tierra es plana – me gusta considerarme a mí mismo como una atractiva mente privilegiada políticamente independiente.

-Te gusta considerarte a ti mismo unas cuantas cosas que no son ciertas- hace una pequeña pausa en su declaración obviamente destinada a ganar efecto y le mira a los ojos– Como por ejemplo, un buen jefe.

-¡Ey! ¡SOY un buen jefe- se defiende ultrajado aunque su indignación solo suena tangencialmente verdadera.

Paga buenos sueldos, ofrece un seguro dental excelente y no utiliza el látigo (al menos no, fuera del dormitorio) lo cual a su justo parecer le da derecho a ciertas excentricidades.

-Entonces, ¿podrías explicarme cómo es que Pepper ha tenido que cancelar todas y cada una de nuestras citas para cenar por motivos "laborales"?

-Es que… soy una persona muy entregada al trabajo- lo cual es completamente cierto, de hecho, el que a su estómago no termine de gustarle que Pepper salga por ahí a divertirse, dejándolo solo, a merced de su propia suerte y hundido en su miseria y agónica soledad, no tiene nada que ver. Nada de nada.

-Tony, tengo experiencia con jefes "entregados" y hasta yo tenía tiempo para salir de vez en cuando a cenar.

-Eres consciente de que dejo que coma y no la mato de hambre ¿verdad?

-Puedes decirte eso a ti mismo por las noches si eso que ayuda a dormir – gira la cabeza a ambos lados en busca de un camarero y su pelo se mueve y brilla en el proceso como si fuese una estrella de cine- Eso, y que no eres republicano.

-Te puedo asegurar que la permito cenar. Y que no lo soy.

Donna localiza a un camarero con una bandeja con copas llenas de champagne cogiendo una a su paso antes de continuar- Te gustan los coches grandes y las pistolas grandes- dice a modo de explicación.

Se le ocurre contestar que también le gusta el sexo oral, lo cual, parece ser algo que entra dentro del campo de los demócratas, pero se muerde la lengua en el último momento. Para que luego digan que no tiene autocontrol.

-Cierto es. También es cierto que no soy demasiado amigo del estilo de vida conservador, ya sabes, la esposa, los 2.3 niños, el perro y la vallita blanca en el jardín –por no mencionar lo de todas esas prácticas sexuales absurdamente limitadas en ciertos estados.-No es para mí.

-Quizá sea porque no has encontrado a la mujer florero adecuada.

-Pero que no se diga que no pongo empeño en buscarla.

Donna eleva los ojos al cielo, bebe de su copa de champagne y deja pasar su comentario. En la distancia, un tono familiar de pelo rojo capta la atención de Tony de nuevo y no puede evitarlo- Bonita fiesta. La música es un poco aburrida pero el alcohol es inusualmente bueno. ¿Te he dicho ya que estás fantástica? ¿De qué estabais hablando antes Pepper y tú?

Su cara se ilumina y su sonrisa se extiende a límites que deberían ser antiestéticos y él no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Hablábamos de lo atractivo y encantador que eres.

-No me sorprende- aunque está completamente estupefacto-¿En serio?

La sonrisa artificial de Donna desaparece en un solo instante- No – se lleva la mano libre a la cadera y se hace la pensativa durante unos segundos- veamos… no termino de acordarme de si estábamos hablando de tu incapacidad para leer tarjetas o sobre el nuevo chico mono del departamento legal que no hace más que tirarle los tejos.

-¿No eres capaz de acordarte si hablabais de un tema o del otro? – su tono de voz suena ligeramente más agudo de lo que a él le hubiese gustado.

-Más bien no quiero, pero ya que pareces tan interesado podría haber un par de modos para que pudieses descubrirlo.

-¿De qué estamos hablando y qué es lo que me supondría exactamente?

-Bueno, podrías dejar que Pepper saliese de vez en cuando a cenar sin interrumpirla EN ABSOLUTO, y yo podría contarte de qué estábamos hablando o, podrías llevarla a cenar a algún sitio bonito y, amablemente, preguntárselo a ella misma – da un paso hacia adelante y le coloca la solapa de la chaqueta terminando con un leve golpecito- te dejo para que pienses bien tus opciones- dice casi susurrando antes de darse media vuelta.

Donna desaparece entre la multitud, entre trajes de chaqueta, camareros y tejidos brillantes que salpican la habitación, dejándole peligrosamente solo, preguntándose a si mismo si una hamburguesa para llevar de camino a casa podría, bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, considerarse "salir a cenar".

-Eres un desastre andante en lo que a Relaciones Públicas se refiere. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

La voz que viene de sus espaldas, algo pícara y musical, le hace sonreír y se disculpa apenas con la impresionante morena con la que estaba hablando antes de darse la vuelta.

-Sí, pero un desastre muy seductor.

Increíblemente alta, con una copa de champagne en una mano y vestida con un traje de noche de satén blanco que se descuelga de su hombro derecho, Claudia Jean Cregg da un último paso hacia él con la gracia de una diosa griega que camina entre meros mortales y le apunta con un dedo acusador.

-Si me hubieses llamado podría haber hecho algo con toda esta catástrofe mediática.

-No te preocupes – coge su mano desocupada y da un paso atrás mirándola de arriba abajo con absoluto descaro- Estoy seguro de que tienes más que suficiente con lo que quiera que sea que hagas sobre esas piernas extremadamente largas.

Le mira con una sonrisa brillante y si ella fuese de esa clase de chicas, Tony estaría más que encantado de acompañarla hasta la cama esta noche. O cualquier otra, la verdad.

-Básicamente me dedico a dominar el mundo desde las sombras y volver locos a mi marido y a Toby.

-Son hombres afortunados

Siempre le ha gustado esta _cosa_ con CJ, este flirteo inofensivo que parecen dominar a la perfección, divertido, cómodo e interesante a pesar de saber que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella- Y hablando de ese marido tuyo ¿Dónde está Concannon?

-Por aquí. Por algún lado. Probablemente tratando de convencer al Presidente Santos para que le deje hacerle un reportaje.

Se termina lo que le queda de su cuarto vaso de whisky y lo deja vacío y abandonado en la bandeja de un camarero que pasa a poca distancia – Recuerdo aquel reportaje que hizo sobre mí el año pasado. Fue divertido.

-Fue hace tres años y creo que todavía se está recuperando de la resaca.

Se ríe con una carcajada de baja intensidad cuando recuerda a Danny, destartalado y borracho dejándose caer sobre su sofá después de una noche de juerga.

-Escucha Tony, sé que la prensa ha estado poniéndote las cosas difíciles y tus acciones ya han alcanzado mínimos históricos, todavía podría mover algunos hilos y…

-No, es mejor dejarlo como está – la coge de la mano y la conduce a la pista de baile mientras hablan – Yo no me meto en tu espacio, tú no te menes en el mío… como en Dirty Dancing- se para cuando están entre parejas bailando y la hace girar entre sus brazos- ¿Has visto Dirty Dancing?

Se ríe divertida y finge sentirse ofendida mientras coloca su mano sobre su hombro y comienzan a mover los pies al unísono como expertos bailarines- Por supuesto que he visto Dirty Dancing, ¿por qué clase de chica me tomas?

-Por una terriblemente inteligente con piernas impresionantes.

-Así me gusta- Se mueven con elegante facilidad por la pista de baile mientras el vuelo del vestido de CJ flota en el aire con cada vuelta - ¿Y tú qué?

-No me puedo quejar de inteligencia pero mis piernas no son nada del otro mundo.

CJ apenas sonríe mientras eleva los ojos al cielo- Me refería a si has visto Dirty Dancing.

-En efecto la he visto.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, aunque tengo que confesar que creía que la trama iba a ser completamente diferente.- les hace girar a ambos al ritmo de la música -De hecho, con ese título, creí que no iba a haber trama en absoluto.

-Sigues recuperándote de la decepción ¿verdad?

-Todavía tengo pesadillas en las que Patrick Swayze me eleva por los aires.

-Deberías hablar con Josh sobre esos complejos de bailarina.

Conversan, ríen y se mueven al ritmo que marca la orquesta como si hubiesen nacido para ello. No lo admitiría aunque su vida dependiese de ello pero Tony desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes, poder compartir con estas maravillosas personas más de un puñado de llamadas telefónicas y una o dos recepciones formales al año.

Por supuesto que habla con Josh, aunque no acerca de sus supuestos complejos de bailarina compartidos.

-No, Tony

-Josh…

-NO. Bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a ser Iron Man ¿Me has entendido?

Suspira y da un sorbo de su sempiterno vaso de licor mientras piensa brevemente en el hecho de que si sus respectivas asistentes sin las cuales sus vidas serían un absoluto desastre no hubiesen sido tan amigas, Tony jamás habría considerado intercambiar más de una par de frases no del todo corteses con este hombre, este hombre que no va a fiestas y se emborracha con la facilidad de un bebé lactante, que es torpe socialmente con las mujeres bonitas y al que le aterra la velocidad.

-Josh, me temo que esta conversación llega con cierto retraso.

-No, porque si fueses Iron Man, y no estoy admitiendo en absoluto que lo seas, pero si fueses Iron Man, yo tendría que crear una Comisión para regular el vuelo sin vehículo o algo así, y entonces tendría que designar a otra comisión para que encontrasen un presupuesto para asignárselo a la primera Comisión. Probablemente habría que escribir y aprobar unas cuantas leyes también, y con seguridad, nombrar a otra comisión para evaluar el trabajo de la primera Comisión y segunda Comisión y créeme, no tengo tiempo para nada de eso.

Se plantea por un momento lo que Josh está diciendo- ¿Podría Pepper ser la Comisión?

-Una persona no puede ser una Comisión

En eso tiene razón.

-Entonces Pepper y Dona. Me gusta Donna.

-A mí me gusta Donna- dice Josh con convicción con el particular tono de voz que emplea cuando pone de manifiesto un hecho obvio.

-Eso es cierto.

-Y ni siquiera yo querría a Donna en una Comisión cuyo objetivo es vigilar mis movimientos. Mucho menos a Donna y a Pepper juntas.

En eso sí que tiene razón.

Y ahí lo tiene, justo en ese momento, el modo en el que vicios y apariencias a parte, no son dos hombres tan diferentes; ambos dedicados a sus respectivos trabajos, ambos necesitados de estas dos mujeres maravillosas que les mantienen medianamente cuerdos en su día a día.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nada de Donna o de Pepper en la Comisión.

-O mejor aún, nada de comisiones en absoluto porque NO eres Iron Man.

-Eso va a ser un poco más complicado teniendo en cuenta que ya he dado una rueda de prensa con cobertura mundial admitiendo que sí lo soy.

Josh mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspira sonoramente -De verdad, Tony, ¿no podrías haber esperado a que me retirase de la política para esto?

-Josh, tú no te vas a retirar nunca de la política.

-Pero podrías haber esperado a que algún sucio republicano ganase las presidenciales para hacer su vida miserable en lugar de la mía. Eso habría estado bien.

-Suena divertido- la verdad es que sí, realmente suena divertido- Podría haberlo intentado aunque no sé si hubiese funcionado, tengo cierta tendencia a llamar la atención.

-Eso me han dicho.

-Parece que todo eso de "no ser Iron Man" no va a funcionar después de todo.

-Al menos podrías haber inventado un escudo de invisibilidad o algo para que no te vieses mientras estás haciendo de superhéroe… o lo que sea.

-Pero es que salgo tan guapo en la televisión

-En serio, Tony, si tengo que hacer todo esto tendré que hacer como… millones de horas extras y si hago más horas extras, Donna me dejará. ¡Mi vida sentimental está en tus manos!

La voz de Josh suena algo desesperada, del mismo tono que emplea para hablar de las triquiñuelas políticas de los republicanos, como si estuviese a punto de empezar a tirarse de los pelos en cualquier momento, así que Tony se lo piensa y se toma unos segundos para contestar.

-En ese caso me temo que estás jodido

-Estoy jodido- confirma con resignación.

Tony le coge del hombro y le hace caminar con él de camino al bar.

-¿Por qué no vamos a por Sam y hacemos algo divertido para animarte?

-No vas a liarnos de nuevo para configurar todos los ordenadores de la Casa Blanca para chillar "¡Deja de jugar al buscaminas!" cada vez que alguien trate de abrir un documento Excel ¿verdad?

Sonríe con suficiencia y satisfacción y le pasa a Josh una copa de champagne – No te preocupes- dice dándole una palmadita afectiva en la espalda- encontraremos algo nuevo que hacer.


End file.
